


and they make four

by lincesque



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver. Diggle. A puppy and a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they make four

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless brOTP fluff that is completely [orenjimaru's](orenjimaru.tumblr.com) fault <3
> 
> Set somewhere further down the timeline, possibly AU depending on EP04+

The dog is first.

Diggle is poking cautiously at one of the computers in the underground base when Oliver appears, whistling cheerfully and looking rather pleased with himself.

Oliver's behaviour is startling enough that Diggle's back prickles in alarm. He slides a hand into his jacket and fingers his shoulder holster, ready for whatever harebrained scheme his charge has decided on.

"Mr. Queen?"

Oliver glances over and his lips twitch upwards in a half smile. "Don't look so worried, Digs," he tells Diggle and his tone is genuinely relaxed enough that Diggle withdraws his hand and folds them together in his lap.

He hands Diggle a box about the size of his hand in length and width, neatly tied with a ribbon. Diggle blinks down at it for one long moment and then looks back at Oliver.

"Sir?" His voice is hovering between concern and puzzlement.

Oliver's smile grows. "I got you a present." He taps a finger against the box and waves off the protest he can obviously see Diggle opening his mouth to deliver. "As recognition of a job well done," he says and won't take no for an answer.

Diggle looks down at the box again, swallowing the retort he can feel bubbling at the back of his throat.

Oliver nods at the neatly tied present. "Go on, open it." He watches with anticipation as Diggle slowly pulls at the ribbon, watching it unwound and slither off the cardboard. Diggle ignores the expectant gaze, his sense of unease growing by the moment, no matter how secretly pleased he is by Oliver's gesture.

Diggle takes the lid off and sets it down on the table along with the ribbon. He looks down into the box and picks up the collar and leash. They're both black; the collar is leather and expensive looking and the leash looks heavy duty. Diggle frowns down at them and takes back every single good thought he's ever had about his employer.

There's the click of nails on concrete and Diggle jerks his head up just in time to see the puppy scamper across the room and jump onto his lap.

Oliver grins at him from where he leans against another table. "Surprise. Sorry, I named him for you already, but it was too good to pass up."

Diggle takes the collar out and squints at the name plate. He's not very surprised when it reveals that Oliver's apparently just given him a rottweiler puppy and he's named it 'Digs'.

He opens his mouth, words at the ready, and the puppy takes this opportunity to lean up and lick him from chin to temple. Diggle closes his mouth again and sighs.

Oliver falls over himself laughing.

*

The cat is somewhat of a surprise.

Diggle stares at the creature and it stares right back, golden-green eyes unwavering from his face, tail lashing from one side to the other.

"I think he likes you," Oliver says, as happy as he ever can be these days, from where he's bent over a computer console, checking something or the other.

"What is _it_ ," Diggle emphasizes the word, "doing here?"

As if knowing the conversation was about it, the cat turns its head away and daintily licks at a paw. The bell on its collar jingles cheerfully and Diggle has to refrain himself from throwing a computer mouse at it or something, just so it'll go away.

"I found _him_ ," Oliver emphasizes right back, "on patrol. He's a stray, so I brought him back with me." The last is tacked on as an afterthought.

Diggle inches his computer chair forward a little, eying the cat suspiciously. "Still not explaining why it's still here, sir, shedding all over a keyboard."

Oliver spins his chair around. "Digs, don't you think that you're in need of a friend?" he asks, eyes wide, voice serious.

Diggle blinks and tries to make sense of this. "I have friends," he points out. He adds hastily, "Outside of work."

Oliver quirks an eyebrow at him and he's laughing at Diggle in his mind, Diggle totally knows it.

"Not you, Diggle, I meant Digs."

The puppy, hearing his name, pokes his head out from under Diggle's table where he had been sleeping and scrambles over to Oliver, rolling over to expose his furry stomach for a scratch.

Oliver obliges for a moment, then leans over to pick up the cat, who isn't much more of a kitten really, all paws and orange fluff and huge gold-green eyes. He places the kitten onto the floor, right next to Digs who promptly leans over and buries his nose in orange fur.

The cat yeows loudly in protest and swipes with his claws fully extended. Digs yelps when claws come into contact with his nose and backs up a couple of steps, whining sadly. The kitten hisses, ears flattened and all of its fur puffed out.

Diggle refuses to be moved by the cute picture it makes and scowls at it. Oliver laughs softly and picks it up, petting the fur down. Diggle stills at the rare sound before he sighs and just admits defeat. Oliver's got that almost happy, fond look on his face that is all too rare these days and if it's a goddamned cat that put it there, then they're going to keep the cat.

"Since you named the previous one, I suggest that you allow me to name this one, sir," Diggle says, keeping his face straight when Oliver turns to him firstly in surprise. The expression turns into a smile, bright and unfettered when he realises that Diggle isn't going to put up even a token protest.

"Yeah?" Oliver drawls, one hand still buried in orange fur. "What are you thinking?"

Diggle eyes the cat and it eyes him right back with double the suspicion. Digs has slunk over, giving the cat a wide berth, and noses at his hand sadly.

"Ollie," Diggle announces. And he's going to be just as much as a pain in my behind as his namesake, he adds to himself.

There's a moment of silence when Diggle realises he's said the last part out loud and he looks over to find Oliver staring wide eyed at him.

"Sir, I didn't-" Diggle starts but is cut off by the sound of Oliver's laughter, bright and clear.

He walks over, cat in his arms, and slaps Diggle across the shoulder.

"I deserved that," he says, grinning wide. His eyes go fond when he looks down at the kitten. "I agree, Ollie is a good name, especially for a fierce hunter. Because that's what you are, aren't you?" he says to the kitten, scratching it under the chin. The newly named Ollie half closes his eyes in bliss and purrs loudly.

Diggle exchanges a mournful look with Digs. They both know that their lives has just gotten more interesting, and definitely not in a good way.


End file.
